


The Family Bloom

by AetherBunny



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Something strangely cute, Unconventional Families, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange headcannon was born after I watched Brothers Bloom and Pitch Perfect almost one after another. Bear with me and suppose Lilly was Bang Bang and Stephen's daughter, it would explain some things right?</p><p>Just a cute vignette of Lilly and her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline might seem fishy, but this is fiction after all. I feel the need to preface most of my fanfiction with "I'm Sorry" and this time is no exception.

"Look my parents are here." Lilly says to nobody in particular 

'What?" Fat Amy leans in and tries to touch Lilly's mouth with her ear. Lilly swats at Amy and points in response.

"Does that woman think she's here for a funeral or something?"

"That's my mom."

Aubrey appears next to the pair and leans slightly around the curtains to match their angle.

"Is that your mom?"

"Yeah."

"That explains a lot." She shrugs as Amy shoots her a look. "I'm a good guesser."

"She looks like she's out of the Addams Family or something." Amy adds and snaps her fingers three times in a Z motion.

"Sorry it was the Munsters who had a daughter named Lilly, and she was the normal one." Beca had joined them. 

"Dad says that one's really uncle Bloom, but we're not allowed to go see him he thinks they're dead."

"You guys ready to warm up?" Becca tilts her head in the direction of the others.

"She taught me how to make bombs from playing cards." She adds as the other three return to preparing to go out on stage. "My dad used to be a con man but he really sells antiques now." She continues sure the girls didn't hear her. She wishes she could wave to the pair of them, but they wouldn't see her from this angle anyway.

They go out on stage and they bring down the house. Their reputation has preceded them, and in a completely positive way for a change. 

After the show her parents are waiting in the lobby. 

"There's my girl." Says the man who looks somewhere between an english professor and a stage magician. "You were great up there." He hugs is daughter close. "Your mom made a replica of Water Lilies under her seat in gum while the other groups were on." He whispers conspiratorially before releasing her to her mother.

The dark clad woman smiles and brushes Lilly's hair behind her ear. Lilly smiles back. 

It was so nice to see her family again.


End file.
